


Noblesse Oblige

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a LiveJournal 'domestic activities' meme, to the prompt "walking the dog".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noblesse Oblige

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LiveJournal 'domestic activities' meme, to the prompt "walking the dog".

"Is this, then, part of my duties as mistress of Pemberley?" Elizabeth Darcy asked.

Her husband shook his head. "Not strictly. In the eyes of the world, you would lose no standing by leaving this duty to the grooms."

"But no doubt a _conscientious_ landowner, though he trusted his men, would make his own assay of their work from time to time." Elizabeth smiled. "And a dutiful wife could not fail to accompany him."

"Quite so." Darcy bent down as the spaniel ran up to him and dropped the stick he'd thrown. "Good girl, Sally."

Elizabeth picked up the stick, and hurled it away; the dog raced after it. "I hope that none of your hunting dogs shares my name. An unfortunate confusion might arise."

"I think not." Darcy gave his wife a sideways glance. "I doubt that the man exists who could call you to heel."


End file.
